handycam_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Lightsaber fight
Lightsaber fight This films is about Hanson fighting with Rico with their lightsabers. Plot Hanson is going to scan the paper anutil rico arrived. Hanson surprised to see rico and say: "rico". Then Rico said : "that's my name". Hanson ask : "wait what are you doing here" . Rico said :"um, for a little revenge". Hanson ask again " what revenge?". Rico says : "I think i know what we are gonna do". Hanson Said one more time :"what?". Rico pulls his blue lightsaber and says :"LIGHTSABER FIIGGHHHTTTTT!!!". Hanson pull out his red lightsaber and they starts fighting. Rico do his force grip and bumps hanson to the wall. after the clash Rico do another force grip and going to bump hanson to anoher wall. But except trying to bump into the wall, Hanson bumps Rico and falls to the bed. Rico do the force push, and Hanson bumps the wall. Rico do the third force grip to lift hanson up and swing his light saber to his neck. Rico and do another force grip, but hanson kicks rico, and falls to the bed again. and clash again. Rico do the force grip and tryier to break Hanson's neck, but Hanson swing the lightsaber to Rico's head in order to break the force grip. They continue the clash. Rico do the force push to push Hanson to the door. Rico runs and get out from the room. Hanson follows him and search for rico. When he go to the mirror, he saw Rico is behind Hanson in the mirror. Hanson is ready to swing hos light saber behind. As he swing his lightsaber behind, Rico is gone. Hanson is angry and shout : "WHEEERREE, WHERE ARE YOU DOING THAT!!!". Hanson continue his search. Then suddenly rico force push Hanson from the right side causing the Lightsaber falls from highness. Rico points his lightsaber to Hanson And say : "you will never get me young man". Hanson force push Rico and stands up. Reach his arm to the Right and grap the "red dual handed saber". Rico stands up and get another green saber from the guest room . and they begin the clash. Hanson force push Rico as rico is clashing to Hanson's lightsaber. Hanson spins his light saber and hit Rico's shoulder. they continue the clash. Rico do the force push to push hanson and hits the door. Rico swing the light saber vertically and cuts the dual handed saber in half. Hanson swing one lightsaber to rico's nose. and the clash continues. Rico do the force push and push hanson to the door. hanson pays back the force push to Riko. Rico do the force grip and grips Hanson to the wall, and grips his head until His head hits the wall so many times. hanson do the force grip to grip Rico to the door. Rico clash to Hanson's lightsaber and Hanson swing his lightsaber away. and the same thing with the other lightsaber. After Rico is not handle th lightsaber anymore. Hanson cross the lightsaber together on Rico's neck and cuts Rico's head into pieces. Hanson throw his lightsabers to rico that signs victory and leaves. lightsabers You see that our lightsaber is sparkling. That is because I have created the lightsabers. The lightsabers are made of cardboard, sparkling origami paper, and the sparkling gift wrapping paper. These lightsabers, contains 2 stacks of cardboard to make it look strongger. you see the film that the lightsaber is a bit bended. Thats why inside and out of the lightsabers are a bit folded. i have made 3 red lightsabers (1 is for one handed saber and 2 more for dual handed saber) blue lightsaber, and green lightsaber. films here is the film